


Rebecca and the Golden Wolves

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca deals with the aggressive wolves in Golden Hill Valley and makes friends along the way.





	Rebecca and the Golden Wolves

Most of the time people told Rebecca their problems and she’d help them out. Sometimes, though, she decided to find her own problems to fix. 

Well not necessarily her problems, but the wolves couldn’t exactly seek her out and tell her why they were more aggressive lately. At least no one ever seemed to want to go up to Pi’s swamp, so the Golden Hills Valley wolves were generally left in peace. But their proximity to riders and horses in the valley forest, and Jasper’s farm, and the champ grounds, was a bit concerning.

It had taken a bit of wandering around but Rebecca had found a butcher shop in Jorvik City. A bit of talking to the owner and 30 pounds of offal and unpopular cuts of meat later Rebecca was riding up the road past Jasper’s pumpkin farm. Some wolves were milling about, as always, and looked at her curiously. She was uncomfortable with how used to people they were getting, it made them all the more dangerous. And laying out a buffet of fresh meat and organs for them wasn’t going to make them any more afraid of humans. 

The wolves scarfed down the food, gorging themselves before retreating, Rebecca following them to find their den. The wolves watched her warily but did not warn her to stay away. 

She was not surprised when some of the wolves spat back up the meat they had eaten, tiny yips of pups heard somewhere behind a thick group of bushes. But Rebecca was paying more attention to the streaks of pink and purple clinging to the rocks. Seems Pandorian magic had seeped into the area here. She would need to do something to cleanse the area in case the magic leaking through was causing the wolves problems. 

Three pups tumbled out from the bushes and Rebecca immediately noticed that one had bright magenta eyes. Oh dear. Other than that they all looked normal, the pups and the adults. The pup with magenta eyes waddled over to Rebecca after eating its fill of meat, looking up at her and sitting. Rebecca dismounted Midnightwarrior and sat down in front of the pup.

“Hello, Pandora,” Rebecca named the pup. The puppy barked and wagged its tail. 

“I wonder if the Pandorian cracks around here got to you and your family, it’s bad when wolves aren’t afraid of humans. Things get dangerous,” Rebecca spoke softly to the pup, extending her hand and letting the puppy sniff her. 

“I don’t want to make you guys aggressive to humans by scaring you, but I don’t know how to get you to avoid people.” As Rebecca spoke the other puppies approached her, walking through Midnightwarrior’s legs and exploring the horse and human. The adults were also sniffing them curiously. Making them afraid of people was going to be difficult. 

“This is your home, it wouldn’t be right to relocate you… I don’t even know where I would relocate you guys to,” Rebecca muttered. Pandora rolled over in Rebecca’s lap, Rebecca pleased she had given a woman name to a female wolf. Then Pandora pawed at Rebecca’s chest, nipping at the fabric before rolling off and standing up, wagging her tail and looking at the human.

Pandora barked, a high pitched puppy yip, and ran in a circle before grabbing at Rebecca’s pants and pulling. She let go and ran a few feet before running back to Rebecca, repeating the process.

Rebecca stood, Pandora spinning and a circle with excited yaps, and followed the puppy to the bushes. The wolves showed no sign of agitation, watching her calmly approach their den. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, but she found herself crawling through bushes and into the wolf den. 

Faint pink light greeted her, the walls of the den streaked with pink and purple. Magenta eyes glowed at her in the dark and Rebecca felt as though something was crawling in her skull.

“Friend!” it wasn’t so much a voice as a feeling, and Rebecca knew it was from the puppy. 

“Yes, I am a friend. I want to keep you and your family safe.”

“Safe!” Pandora was pleased by this answer, Rebecca could barely see the puppy wiggling in the dark. 

“Try to avoid humans, they shouldn’t go off the path to the swamp, if you avoid the road the humans use you’ll avoid trouble.”

“Trouble?”

“Humans react badly to aggressive animals, and when wolves aren’t afraid of humans and attack them…” Rebecca wasn’t sure how to explain this.

“No attack.”

“You won’t attack the humans?” Rebecca wondered if a puppy could promise such a thing. But she was having a conversation with a puppy affected by Pandorian energy. 

“No attack.”

“Thank you, I wouldn’t want any of you to get hurt.”

“Friend play!” Pandora insisted, running over Rebecca and back out into the sun. The presence in Rebecca’s head vanished and she followed the wolf outside. 

A few hours playing with puppies and wolves later and the “make wolves afraid of humans” plan had failed, but they returned to the forest when Rebecca and Midnightwarrior returned to the road. She had a strange feeling she and Midnightwarrior had been adopted by a wolf pack.


End file.
